Locked In
by EmaMissouri
Summary: A short little story...just another way that H/P could get together, and it all starts with being locked inside a room together
1. The Lock In

_**This is going to be a two-shot, but chapter two is 100% going to be M rated! Enjoy =) as always let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Locked in.

Guns drawn they entered the building. The team had split up inside the maze of the UnSub's rundown factory. His layer so to speak. Morgan and Reid had gone through the back; Rossi and JJ had headed to the second floor and Hotch and Prentiss had taken the basement. What they didn't know was exactly how much of a maze this basement was.

Every time they thought they had cleared it, a new door had appeared. Before they know it they had no clue how to get out and there radio's had lost signal. Great!

They entered one room, looking for a way out, and then bang, it slammed shut and wouldn't open. They raised and pointed there guns at the slammed door, when they realised it wasn't going to open Hotch gave Emily a look.

"What? I didn't get us here" she lifted her finger to him "You were the one that wanted us to clear the basement" She firmly pointed out. He sighed dejectedly and placed his hands on his hips.

"Were going to have to wait it out. That door is solid."

"I just hope the others don't get as lost as easily as you did" Emily sighed, attempting to yank at the door one last time.

"I did? I think you're just as lost as I am" he remarked defensively

Emily went to protest, but she knew he was right. This place was like a labyrinth. "You're right sorry…" she looked around the room "There must be something here to pry this thing open" she started rummaging through the junk in the room, Hotch joined her, but with a little less enthusiasm. They found nothing, but Emily kept trying.

"Prentiss, there's nothing here, it won't take them long to find us, come and sit down" he suggested rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"I won't give up, there must be a way out of here…" she was defiantly nothing less than a completely determined woman.

"Hate my company that much huh?" he smirked

"No…no not at all, it's just…"

"I know Emily. I was joking" he looked at her expression. She was panicked. Why was she panicked?

Emily slumped on the other side of the room, hoping wasn't noticing the distance she was putting between them. A few minutes past in silence.

"We just going to sit here in silence then huh?" he remarked a little dejected. He thought maybe this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. However Hotch had noticed the distance between them and how uncomfortable she was looking. Maybe he was wrong about how she felt?

"Okay…what do you suggest we do then?" she uttered

"At the very least make some idle conversations…pass the time" he wasn't keen on her tone. She was on edge and he wasn't sure why. Was it because she felt the same as him, but was scared of it not being mutual? Or was it because she didn't like the idea of being alone with him? He knew it was the first, but the doubt still niggled him.

"Talk? Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Err…" he paused he wanted to say "Maybe we should discuss this…us" and he did without thinking. _Shit you were meant to think it not say it! Change the subject…quick_

"Really?" she was stunned, was Aaron Hotchner about to talk about his feelings? "Us? Is there anything to discuss?"

He smiled, she looked like a deer in the headlights, but she hid it well, to the untrained eye. "You know there is" he lifted himself up and sat next to her on the table she had strategically placed herself.

"There isn't if you don't want too…how about we talk about something else? How was Jacks first week at big school?" she smiled turning to face him. He looked at her carefully. Looking for a sign. Even though it was clear to see, he wanted to go along with her and talk about anything but 'this', but he knew it needed to be done. He was ready for it now.

"We need to talk about Emily. We can't avoid it forever…" he snapped, he didn't mean too and by her expression, he had blown it.

"Were not avoiding anything. We're friends and colleagues. There is no 'us' to discuss!"

She stood up away from him, but he stood up right next to her "I disagree…" he was trying to defuse the situation. He really wanted to talk. But she wasn't going to make it easy "What, you're going to talk about how you feel? Really? That would be a first!" she turned to try the door again, venting her frustration and fear onto it "Why the hell won't you open! Stupid door!" she kept yanking at the handle and Hotch had, had enough, she was right he wasn't much good about telling people how he felt, but he could show her.

He pulled her by the arm to face him, and with no hesitation pressed his lips firmly against hers. She tried to resist but he wasn't going to let her. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I love you…that's how I feel" he waited for her reaction. But she was stunned; she really wasn't sure what to say. After what felt like an eternity to Hotch she finally reciprocated, gently brushing her lips across his "That's a start, I suppose" he chuckled.

"Yeah, a pretty good one too" she replied as she deepened the kiss, running her hand through his hair. "I love you too by the way" she breathed into his mouth. He laughed lightly, and then he let his tongue explore her mouth, both battling for dominance. Finally she let him take control. It didn't take long for things to get out of hand. His hands exploring her body. He needed her right now….but with that thought they heard their names being called from the other side of the door. They quickly separated, just in time too. The door flung open with Morgan on the other side.

"You two okay? Man this place is crazy; we've been looking for you for the last hour"

"Were…err…fine" Emily smiled brushing past him to get out. She didn't want him to see how flustered she was.

"You sure?" Morgan asked with concern and a little confusion, he was certain the two looked disappointed they had been found.

"She's sure. Was he here?"

"Err… Yeah Rossi and the PD took him back to the station house" he wasn' going to push his luck and ask if they were okay again. But he knew something was going on.

"Let's get down there then" Hotch stepped passed him "Which way?" Emily shouted back to them.

"Follow me" Morgan smiled, they headed out, he other officers close behind them.

As they got into the car Hotch pulled Emily to one side, out of ear shot and view of Morgan. "We'll talk about things after this case…I meant what I said in there, I do love you"

"Okay. I'm sorry I freaked out back there. I just…" she drifted off

Hotch nodded "I know…but I'm going to show you exactly how I feel when we get back home" he grinned

"Really? That sound interesting" she smiled seductively "Better get this case wrapped up then hadn't we?"

"You two coming?" Morgan called back to them. They both nodded and got into the car.

Something was defiantly going on and Morgan wanted to know what.


	2. Leading Up Too

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, I know I said this was going to be a two shot but I thought this chapter was needed so now it's a three shot lol! Stick with it though the 'M' stuff is on it's way!**_

Chapter Two

Hotch sighed in relief as they boarded the plane, the case was over which meant himself and Emily could finally finish their 'discussion' from the afternoon before. Unfortunately for them though, Strauss had other ideas. She had e-mailed Hotch for their case reports by the end of the day. So it was sleep on the ride home then the rest of the day stuck in the office getting the reports ready for her. The team were less than impressed, more so Emily and Hotch. Their talk would just have to wait. He just hoped he could keep control a little longer, but the fact he had, had a taste of her was defiantly testing him. And Emily.

Morgan had been watching the pair immensely, there was something different between them, he just couldn't figure out what. Had they had a row? Had Hotch opened up to her? And now he was feeling awkward about it. The had both been sharing looks and eyeing each other thinking no one had noticed, but he had. A part of him was hoping that maybe they had gotten their acts together and, while stuck in that basement, had finally discussed the obvious attraction between them. But he doubted it. Hotch wasn't the best at being open about how he felt and Emily was in complete denial that she felt anything more than friendship for the static unit chief. Plus they both would never jeopardize the others careers by breaking the fraternization rule. However if they ever did, it would defiantly be a hallelujah moment and by their sudden change in attitude and body language towards each other it was getting close to boiling point. And that could be either a good or a bad thing for the pair.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" JJ smiled sitting opposite him and Reid, Reid being fast asleep.

Morgan gave her a shrug "Nothing much…can't sleep?"

"No, maybe I can catch a power nap in my office later" she laughed lightly. She looked over to were Morgan kept glancing. "They'll get there Morgan, eventually" Morgan laughed.

"You noticed it too huh?"

"It's kind of hard to miss!" she claimed in a hushed tone. "They have been weird with each other for months, but since being locked in a room together…well I'm no profiler but they seem to be even weirder, frustrated maybe" she smiled looking in the two very separate directions of Hotch and Emily.

Morgan laughed "Hopefully frustrated enough to do something about it!"

"Do something about what?" Reid spoke, stirring form his slumber

"Nothing" JJ laughed shaking her head, Reid shrugged and repositioned himself to go back to sleep. For some reason he was never eager to know gossip, that was probably why he was always the last to know about everything!

* * *

Hotch signed off on the lat of his reports. He was quite keen to stand up and do a little victory dance, but quelled the desire when he looked down and saw Emily still deep in her own. He leaned back in his chair, he glanced at his watch, it was still only four thirty. So he grabbed another file and decided to get a little of his other paper work done while he waited on Emily to finish up.

Emily was nervous, she was purposely taking her time with her reports. After their interaction in the UnSub's basement she felt uneasy, not because she didn't want to become more than friends with Hotch, it was just things had been a little weird working together. If that was how it was going to be if they were together she wasn't sure she wanted it. If it was weird then people would know and careers would get damaged if not ruined. But no matter what, the two needed to talk, get things straight before they got into anything to deep, became too invested in a relationship and let it affect their work. As professional as they were, love made you do crazy things.

She signed off her last report and placed her pen down. She braced herself as she went to take the finished file to Hotch. Luckily it wasn't unusual for her to be the last to finish her paper work for the night, so none of the others had been suspicious of the fact.

* * *

Hotch heard the light rasp on his door and looked to the location. "I thought you were never going to finish" he smiled, she handed him the file

"Yeah tell me about it" she laughed, she seemed nervous

"Well, Jessica is keeping Jack an extra night tonight…so we'll have plenty of privacy to talk tonight…if you still want too" he was taking her nervousness that she was having second thoughts. That was something he really didn't want. And he knew deep down neither did she.

"Of course, it's just…are you sure about this? Because once this starts there's no going back…" Hotch was listening to her as he got up form behind his desk and round to her, he loosely tangled his fingers with hers "I don't want to go back…Emily, I know things have been weird since the basement…but for me it's been sheer frustration that we got interrupted. I want this to happen…" he saw that she understood him "Come on, I'll drop these off and then we can go" he said placing a soft kiss to her forehead and grabbing his things.

"Okay then" she smiled feeling a lot better about what they were getting into "But we still have a lot to talk about" she insisted.

"Of course, meet me out front in ten" he asked eagerly.


	3. A Night To Remember

_**Here is the M chapter….hope it meets expectations =) Thanx again to all those who have read the story hope enjoyed it and let me know what you think ;-) **_

Chapter Three

Hotch couldn't hold it in any longer, he closed the door behind them when they were safely inside his apartment and boldly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her neck, moving her hair to the side for better access.

"Aaron, we really need to talk before…"

"We can talk later" he interrupted "Now, right now, we need to express" she turned around in his arms, but before she could protest he placed his lips on hers and let his tongue beg her to let him in. she returned his eagerness with pent up vigour. She let him explore her mouth, he loved the feel of her body pressed against his. He loved the feel of her lips, the taste of her mouth, he turned her around and leaned her back so they were against the door, he let his hands wonder over her body, soon realising they were way to over dressed.

Emily stopped him as he tried to free her from her shirt, "Bedroom" she demanded breathlessly

Hotch pouted "I was kind of liking the idea of doing you right here" he grinned gently biting into he neck and letting his hand wonder up her shirt. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist "As you wish" he placed his lips to hers once more and carried her to his bed.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her growing heat, Hotch lay her down on the bed and began to ravish her throat and collarbone. She lifted herself just enough to let him remove her of her shirt.

As soon as she was relived her shirt he began his attack on her chest, kissing the exposed part of her breasts and fondling her nipple trough the thin barrier that was her bra. He expertly unclasped her and released her bosom taking a moment to take in the sight. He then lowered his head back down and began suckling on her left breast and then her right.

He used his free hand to rub her heat between her thighs. She moaned at his actions and ran her fingers forcibly through his hair.

She lifted herself up and knelt on the bed before him, she started to untie his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Wait.." he breathed heavily lightly grabbing her hands to stop her.

"What? What's wrong?" she suddenly saw embarrassment in his eyes she knew what he was thinking immediately "We all have scars Aaron and not all of them we can see" she said leaning up to kiss him, she felt him relax and continued to unbutton his shirt, placing kisses onto his exposed chest. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor, he pulled one of her hands down to his erection and she rubbed it through his suit trousers. She let her other hand follow and began to expose the so far tightly restricted organ.

She pushed the trousers down and he kicked them off, he stood standing in only his boxers now and Emily felt a rush at seeing him so bare, she let her hands wonder across his toned body and then back down to his hardness. She leaned her head down flush with his boxers and exposed the organ. She let her hand stroke it gently and placed a kiss to his tip, before using her tongue to tease his shaft.

"Emily?" he pleaded with frustration. She smiled up at him licking her lips then took his length into her mouth, using one hand to play with his balls and the other to assist her mouth.

Hotch let her suck him and gave little trusts of his own, fucking her mouth. His hands firmly on her head following the movements she was making.

But it didn't take long for him to want to regain control of the situation. He pulled himself away form her mouth and she smiled at him now knowing that sex was another thing he liked to be in control of.

He leaned over her forcing her back on the bed, she tried to tease him by moving further up the bed, but he let her, wanting to taste her as she had tasted him. When they were totally laid across the bed he began to remove the last of her clothes, he placed wet longing kisses as he removed her pants and panties all at once. He used his fingers to part her folds and used his thumb too play teasingly with her clit, before pushing two of the assaulting finger deep into her core, curling them to find her sweet spot. He then placed his tongue onto her clit aggressive yet tenderly. He tasted her sweetness and made his fingers thrust a little harder, still letting his tongue work it's magic upon her clit.

Emily's breathing was becoming more and more restricted she could feel her climax coming fast. The more she tightened the harder he thrust. She moaned deeply before the explosion hit her and she called out his name "Aaron!" she shook, she had never came like that with anyone before. He lapped at her juices, loving every drop he tasted.

He pulled himself flush with her body, giving her a moment to recover "More?" he grinned

She forcibly kissed him pulling him down closer to her. He guided himself to her entrance and rubbed his erection against her, still kissing her deeply. They parted their lips and he looked her in the eyes deeply, before pushing himself inside her, slowly. He kneaded her breast as he slowly thrust inside her, never losing eye contact with her. She finally broke eye contact to lean her head back into the bed loving the sensation she was feeling, he kissed at her throat, making his thrusts deeper and longer.

"Harder" she moaned, he responded instantly speeding up his motions and making his thrusts harder to satisfy her. He leaned his head into her neck. Their body's were hot and sticky, rubbing against each other.

He pulled her up so she was sat on top of him, he legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she pushed down as he forced himself up and into her. It didn't take long before Emily began to tighten around him, the feeling bringing him close to the edge, he moved a hand down between them to make sure she felt everything she should. He lightly brushed her clit as she moved up and down his erection. Their lips never parting. Finally they succumbed to their climax's, Hotch fell back onto the bed, Emily on top of him.

They kissed tenderly as they both panted heavily. Hotch gently forced her to lay next to him and he brushed a hair from her face as he leaned over her. Leaning on his bent arm he kissed her shoulder "Any regrets?" he asked inquisitively. She smiled up at him "No…you?" she spoke still breathing heavily, he smiled down at her.

"How could I ever regret something this beautiful?" he kissed her tenderly on the lips and lay down next to her pulling her close to him, she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, her arm draped across his chest.

"You knowwe can make this work Emily…" he breathed as he felt sleep start to take him over, Emily already over taken, replied only with a light hum of agreement. Both feeling totally satisfied and relaxed with each other and now sound asleep, together. Totally together, finally.


End file.
